Unlikely alliance
by HurricaneLex
Summary: COMPLETE!Set two years before the movie. A misterious killer brings terror in London, and two mortal enemies will have to work together to stop him. It's my first fanfic,read and review!Flames are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Basil, Ratigan and all GMD characters are copyright of Eve Titus and Walt Disney Productions.

**

* * *

Default Chapter**

In 1892 a mysterious killer brought terror in London, killing dozens of people in only a short time. No one knew his identity, and he was called the Killer of Alleys, because he used to attack his victims in dark alleys. After killing his victims with a single stab at the heart, he used to leave mocking messages written with blood near the bodies. In 1892 the Killer of Hallways worked only a few months before disappear without leave any track, then he come back three years later, in 1895. At the time, he didn't know that, in a cold night of February of 1892, he had committed a fatal error who would sign his destiny: he had killed the wrong person…a woman called Theresa Ratigan.

1895

Basil of Baker Street read the letter another time. It said:

_Dear Mr. Basil of Baker_ Street,

_I suppose you already know about the return of the Killer of Hallways, and I can imagine our desire to bring him to justice. I have a proposal for you: I have many acquaintances, and trough them I can obtain information that Mouseland Yard can't even imagine. I don't wish more than see the Killer of Hallways hammed, so I want help you to get him. If you're interested about my proposal, go at the corner of Carnaby Street at 10:00 pm._

The letter wasn't signed. Basil thought for a moment or two, then he put it down and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going, Mr. Basil?" asked Mrs. Judson, who was cleaning up the room.

"Oh, it's a matter of work" said Basil, putting his coat on "don't wait me awake."

Mrs. Judson tried to protest. "But the dinner…."

Basil cut her off. "There's not time for dinner, Mrs. Judson" he said, then he came out of the house, closing the door behind him.

Later, at the corner of Carnaby Street, Basil looked around anxiously: there was no one in sight.

'Maybe I committed imprudence' he thought 'I had been too impulsive. I have not idea about who wrote me that damn letter. It could be anybody…'

In that moment, somebody grabbed him from behind and pressed a handkerchief on his mouth. Basil could recognize the smell of chloroform…and a moment later, all went black.

* * *

Ok, this is the default chapter of the first fan fiction I ever wrote…so try to be nice, please! Oh, sorry for grammar errors, but I don't know English very well. I'll try to do better! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Inside the hideout**

When Basil opened his eyes, he was lying on the floor. He sat up with a grunt and looked around: he could see only darkness.

"Well, well" said a child's voice behind him "the genius is finally awake".

Basil turned around to see a small figure half hidden by the dark. It was a little girl about seven or eight years old, dressed like a boy, with a small light in her right hand. Basil couldn't see her face: the light was too weak to show it.

"Where…where am I?" he asked, standing on his feet.

"Somewhere in the sewers" she answered "I can't tell you more."

"Who brought me there?"

"My father's henchmice" said the little girl. For a moment, her long, wormlike tail appeared from the dark.

"Your father?" he asked "who is your father?"

The child laughed. "Look at me, detective" she said, raising the light to light up her face "don't I remind you someone?

Basil took a step backward and gasped in shock.

The little girl had light fur, a triangular pink nose, jet black hair combed and a short ponytail on the top of her head. And those yellow eyes…Basil knew only another person with eyes like this.

"HE!" Basil exclaimed " I can't believe it! Don't tell me that HE is your father!

She laughed again, revealing white, sharp teeth. "Brilliant deduction, Mr. Basil" she said "now follow me, I'll bring you to him".

"You will do WATH! Wait a moment…what does he want from me?"

"Just help you to capture the Killer of Alleys. He won't hurt you, if you' collaborate".

"But…I mean, we're enemies. E-n-e-m-i-e-s. I hate him, he hates me. God, we hated the each other since we were just ten! Why should he help me now?"

"Believe me, Mr. Basil" said the child "my dad isn't very happy at the thought of helping you, but it's the only way to get the Killer of Alleys."

"Why does he hate him so much?"

The girl's eyes grew sad, but just for a moment. "He'll tell you everything. Now follow me".

"Have I another chance?"

"No, you don't. You can't escape from here: there are henchmice at every exit."

Basil followed her trough dozens of dark galleries, trying to make her say more.

"What's your name?"

"Ginny. It's for 'Ginevra', but don't try to call me like that. Only my dad is allowed to do it."

"I'll remember that. How old are you?"

"Seven."

Silence.

"I didn't know he had a daughter".

"Well, now you know it."

"Why the henchmice didn't bring me directly to him?"

"They're not allowed in this side of the hideout"

"Oh. But he's not afraid to leave you alone with me?"

She smirked. "No. I'm stronger that I seem. The last idiot who tried to attack me has still the mark of my claws on his face."

"I suppose it will be better for me don't upset you, right?"

"Right. We're arrived" said Ginny, stopping in front of a heavy wooden door. She put the light down and pushed the door, opening it. A chill ran up for Basil's spine. They entered in the room: it was huge, and all the walls are occupied by bookshelves full of books. There was a table in a corner, and a big fireplace in the other side of the room. A big armchair was placed in front of the fireplace, and the figure sitting on the armchair gave them the back.

"He's here, daddy" she said, stepping toward the armchair. A deep voice comes from the armchair. "Good job, honey." Then, Professor James Ratigan stood up and turned smirking toward Basil.

"Welcome, Basil. I was just waiting for you."

* * *

Well,it's the second chapter,I hope you'll like it! I hopeI'll succeede to update another chapter before go out for holidays.


	3. Chapter 3

**Theresa**

Basil stared icily at his arch-enemy.

"Don't play with me, Ratigan.Why I'm here?"

Ratigan's smirk widened."You're not very happy to see me, aren't you?"

"I'm not in the mood for your srcasm,Ratigan.What do you want from me?"

"Sit down"said the professor,pointing at an armchair in front of his own "I'll tell you everything"

As Basil sat down, Ratigan handed to him a packet of cigarettes."A cigarette?"

"I only smoke the pipe"said Basil coldly.

"Oh,yes.I forgot your precius pipe"said Ratigan, lighting a cigarette for himself. He inhaled deeply, then he released a cloud of smoke.

There was a minute of silence, with the two mortal enemies staring at the each other, hatred in their eyes. Finally, Basil broke the silence.

"For the last time,Ratigan: what do you want?"

Ratigan put out the cigarette in an ashtray placed on a small table between the two armchairs.Then, he turned over his daughter,who still

was beside his armchair. "Ginevra"

"Yes,daddy?"

"It's late.Go to sleep"

"But..."

"No 'buts', honey. You need some rest."

"I'm not tired" Ginny lied.

"Don't lie to me, Ginevra. You didn't sleep the last night. I heard you cry."

Ginny said nothing. Basil saw that she suddenly seemed lost and scared like every child:her defiant attitude had disappeared.

Ratigan raised her chin with a gloved hand to see her eyes. "Honey,he can't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Good. Now go to sleep."

She nodded."Good night, daddy"

"Good night,honey."

Ratigan smiled weakly as Ginny left the room. "Smart child."

Then he looked at Basil again. The detective smiled sarcastically."You're a good actor".

"I beg your pardon?"

"You act like if you actually love her"

"I wasn't acting, Basil."

"Don't meke me laugh!"Basil yelled "You can't love anyone, Ratigan! You're not capable of love!"

"It's not true!"

"Yes, it is! In your heart, if you actually _have _a heart, there's not space for love!"

"SHUT UP!" Ratigan screamed.

They both stared silently at the each other for a moment, then Basil said slowly:

"You had been evil since your birth,Ratigan. I still remember when you killed your parents...of course, no one believed thet you killed

them. The police said thet had been only accidents...they tought you were too young to kill anyone. You were...eleven? Twelve? I don't

recall. I said that you killed them,but no one believed me...I was only a child,too...but I knew! I knew it was your fault! You killed them

because evil has not age!"

Ratigan shut his eyes and took a deep breath,trying to keep control on himself.

"My parents deserved their death,Basil. I don't have anything to say about them. You're here for a whole different reason."

"Oh, yes...the Killer of Alleys...do you really want to see him hammed?"

"Yes."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"When you knew that Ginevra is my daughter,did you wonder who is her mother?"

"I did."

"And did you wonder why she doesn't sleep well? Did you wonder why she cries the night?"

Basil's eyes grew wide. "Oh,God...don't tell me that...

Ratigan nodded. "You must know I had been marries, Basil. Her name was Theresa. The Killer of Alleys killed her two years ago in front of our daughter's eyes."

* * *

Ok,there's the third chapter.Sorry for so long update,but I'm not home and I had some difficult to find an Internet Poin to submit the chapter.Anyway,read and rewiew! 


	4. Chapter 4

**The deal**

Basil was stunned. "He killed your wife? In front of your daughter?"

Ratigan nodded. "Now do you understand why I want him dead?"

Basil didn't know what he had to say. "Yes,I...umh...I...I'sorry."

"I don't want your pity, Basil" Ratigan snarled "I want you catch him. I want see him executed in front of all London!"

"And you would help me to catch him?"

"Exactly. For the first time in our lives, Basil, we both want the same thing: you want bring the Killer iof Alleys to justice, and I want him pay for my wife's murder."

"And thus you're suggesting a sort of...alliance?"

"A kind. Honestly, Basil, I'm not so happy of this. I would be happy to destroy your career as you would be happy to send me in a jail. You're my nemesis, and you always will, but I still have some respect for you. I know you're the only one capable to catch him."

"I'm touched" said Basil ironically "anyway, how can you help me?"

"I wasn't lying when I wrote you thet letter. I can give you important informations."

"What kind of informations?"

"First of all" said Ratigan "Ginevra is the only person who saw the Killer of Alleys and survived to tell that. I found her lying unconscious near Theresa's body. I don't know why he didn't kill her too, but..."

"Wait a moment" Basil cut him off "are yuo saying that Ginevra..."

"_Ginny_" Ratigan corrected him grinning "she doesn't like be called with her full name. I'm the only one allowed to call her like that."

Basil rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Do you mean that Ginny can describe him?"

"Exactly. She said he was tall, dressed with a dark blue suit and with a cat-like mask on his face. He had black eyes, gray fur and a big scar on his right ear. Oh, and he was left-handed. Is it useful?"

"And how!" Basil almost jumped off from the armchair for thr excitement "your daughter is a great observer!"

"Some things are hard to forget" Ratigan said with a gloomy voice. Embarassed, Basil cleared his troath. "Uh...do you have other informations?"

"Yes. You must know that the police doesn't know all the victims, because sometimes their relatives and friends were in trouble with law, so they didn't denounce their death to the police."

"As for your wife."

"Yes, as for her." Ratigan fell silent and glanced at a photo on a bracket at the top of the fireplace. Basil looked at it: it represented a beautiful woman about the late twenties. "Is she your wife?" he asked.

Ratigan nodded shortly and turned his glance away from the photo. For a moment, Basil saw pain in his eyes. "Anyway" Ratigan continued "in one of those murders unknow to the police, he made a mistake."

"What kind of mistake?"

Ratigan took took a little bag from his poket and handed it to Basil. The detective opened it: there was a scrap of of blue stiff, stained with dried blood. "Oh, God" he breathed "it belongs to him?"

"Yes. One of my henchmice found it in the hands of a victim. I hope you can discover something useful for his capture."

"Of course I can!"Basil exclaimed, putting in his coat's poket "gave me just a few time to study it carefully, and this scrap of stiff will tell me everything about our man!"

"I'm glad to know it. I'll send somebody to bring you back here within a few days."

"Why?"

"I just want to be informad about your investigation, nothing more. Oh, by the way...don't try to call the police, Basil. Some of my henchmice will costantly watch over you."

"Don't worry, I won't...for this time" Basil looked at Ratigan right in the eyes "but I want you know, Professor, that I won't change my opinion of you for this."

"Neither will I" said Ratigan.

"Good, I just want you know it. Uhm...and now?"

Ratigan took a glass from the table and handed it to Basil. "Drink this."

Basil took the glass and looked suspiciously at the liquid inside. He carefully smelled it. "What the hell is this?"

"It's just a narcotic. When you'll wake up, you'll be home."

"Should I trust you?"

"Do you have another chance?"

Basil sighed. "Ginny said me the same thing a short time ago. Like father, like daughter."

Ratigan laughed. "Yes, she's rather similer to me. Noe drink it, Basil. I don't have all the night."

Basil raised the glass. "Cheers" he said sarcastically, then he drank the narcotic. When he awakened, a couple of hours later, he was back to Baker Street, in front of the door of his home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightmares**

"_Theresa!"_

_Ratigan knelt beside her wife's body.She had benn stabbed near the heart:her left lung was pierced,and her breath was harsh and difficult.Ratigan immediately understood that she was going to die._

"_Theresa"he called softly taking her in his arms,unaware of the blood "can you hear me?"_

_She weakly opened her blue eyes and looked at him. "James?Is it you?"_

"_Yer, darling, it's me. What appened? Who hurt you?"_

"_He...he had a knife...I think he was the same person who killed Miss Owen the last week...the same who killed...all those people..."_

_Ratigan felt his bolod freeze into his veins "You mean the Killer of Alleys?" _

_She nodded painfully. "Yes,he...he attaked us and..."suddenly her eyes widened "oh,God...Ginny...where is Ginny?Please, tell me she's fine!"_

"_She's fine,Theresa. She's only fainted.Don't worry."_

"_Thank...thank to God" despite the pain, Theresa sighed in relief ,then "James?"_

_He stoked her blonde hair now stained with blood. "Yes,darling?"_

"_Take care of...our daughter.."_

"_I will."he promised._

_She smiled for the last time, then she leaned her head on his chest and stopped breath.Ratigan gently closed her eyes and leaned her on the ground._

"_I'll never forget you"he whispered._

"_Well,well"said a mocking voice behind him "and thus your beloved wife is dead."_

_Ratigan turned around, and almost screamed when he saw who had talked. The rat-sized figure grinned, staring at him with his red eyes. His neckbone was broken, and he had a large wound on his head._

_Ratigan took a step forward. "Father..."_

"_You didn't expect to see me again,don't you?"_

"_You...you can't be here!You're dead!"_

_The creature snarled. "Of course I'm dead!You killed me!But I finally had my reverenge!"_

"_W...what do you mean?"_

_His father smirked,then he pointed at Theresa's dead body.Ratigan shuddered. "No..."_

_Then, the frightening creature glanced at Ginny,who was still lying unconscious on the ground. "And your daughter is the next."_

"NO!"

Thump.

"Ouch!"

Ratigan needed a few time to understand that it had been just a nightmare and that he was fallen from his bed. He grunted. "Great.Just great.I didn't fall from the bed since I was four.Damn nightmare..."

He turned the light on and sat at the end of the bed. He didn't want sleep anymore:there wouldn't be any rest for him. Not that night.

Why had he seen his father in his nightmare? He hadn't think about him for years. "Damn to you, Basil"he said at the empty room "why did you remind me about my parents?"

Basil's words echoed in his mind: 'I still remember when you killed your parents...I knew it was your fault... you killed them because evil has not age...'

Ratigan had killed that damn drunkard of his father when he was just twelve:I wouldn't let him beat him or his mother anymore,so,one night,he had placed a pile of clothes on the stairs.When his father came back from the pub he was blind drunk,and he stumbled and fell down the stairs breaking his neckbone,just as he hoped.A tragic accident.

Some months after,when he was almost thirteen,he killed his mother too.After his husband's death she had began to drink and beat her son just as he did.Finally one day,his back and shoulders covered of scars,he poured some of her sleeping-pills in a bottle of wiskey.Later,his mother went to sleep to never wake up.

Another accident, or maybe a suicide.

_Poor little orphan_, Ratigan tought sarcastically.

It had been so easy...no one of those idiots tought he was smart enough to kill his parents.No one except Basil,who at the time was...ten?Yes,he was a couple of years younger than him,so he was just ten years old. Even as a boy,he had always been an insufferable...

"Daddy?"

Ratigan turned around to see Ginny in front of the door. She was entered without make any noise.

"What's wrong,honey?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep.I'm not tired"she said.She was good to lie,but the black shadows under her eyes denyed her words.

Ratigan smiled to himself.She was too proud to show her pain and her fears in front of anyone.He had never seen her cry, not even after her mother's death. She hadn't talk for two weeks,but she had never cried in front of anyone.

"And why you're awake?"she asked, sitting next to him.

"I'm not tired"he joked.

Ginny smiled a little and hugged him.Ratigan gently rubbed her back.

"Daddy?"

"Yes,honey?"

"Are you sure that Basil will be able to catch him?"

"I think so,Ginevra. I think so."

They stayed silent for a while,and when Ratigan looked down to Ginny he saw that she had fell asleep.

He chukled. "And thus you weren't tired,don't you?"Then he leaned her on the bed and covered her up.She made a slight noise in her sleep as he kissed her forhead.

"Good night,honey."

* * *

Sorry for so long update but I had been a little busy.I'll try to update every week from now.R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Killer's face**

"Mr. Basil!"Mrs.Judson almost screamed "for the heaven's sake, what are you..."

"Shhh"Basil cut her off, spilling a small drop of a green liquid on the scrap of stiff. The scrap released a small cloud of reddish smoke "uhm...very intresting..."

"But...but..." Mrs. Judson's face was getting purple. The room was completely messed up: documents, photos and old newspapers were anywhere, and there was a terrible chemical smell.

"I'll arrange everything later"he assured, pushing the shocked Mrs. Judson in the kitchen. After he closed the door behind her, Basil went back to the table and placed the scrap on his microscope.

"Look, look..."he mumbled to himself, then he opened a large trunk who was near his work-table and began to search something "I'm sure that..."

He suddenly stopped, staring shocked at one of the old newspapers inside the trunk. He took it: it was of eight years before. Basil read the article on the first page: it said that Baroness Theresa Gwendolyn Alistair, one of the noblest and most brilliant women in London, was disappeared the 12th March 1887, a few days before her wedding with the Duke of York. The authorities tought she had been kidnapped, but there hadn't been any request of ransom. The Baroness was only 22 years old.

Basil read the article another time, then he stared again at the photo of the Baroness on the first page. She seemed five or six years younger, but he had recognized her.

She was the same woman of the photo he had seen in Ratigan's study.

* * *

"Ginevra"said Ratigan, trying to pass through the thousand of books, clothes and any sort of objects on the ground "what do you think about clean up your room?"

"Later"said Ginny, without turning. She was sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"Not 'later', young lady. _Now._"

"Oh, come on, daddy! Geniuses like Mozart had untidy rooms...I could be the next one!"

"Ginevra Patricia Ratigan, I warn you..."

Ginny immediatly closed the book and stood up. When her father used her full name, he was really going to piss off "Ok, ok, I'll clean my room. Now. Immediatly."

Ratigan grinned. "Good girl" he said, leaving the room.

"Professor!"one of his henchmice called him "there is a woman who wants to talk with you!"

"Talk with me? And what does she want?"

"She says that she had seen the face of the Killer on Alleys!"

* * *

A few minutes later, a little black bat about eight or nine years old got in. "Hi, Ginny. You're cleaning up your room?"

"Noo, I'm having fun" Ginny grunted "_of course I'm cleaning my room_!"

"Let me guess"said the bat "you're not in the mood to stand me, aren't you?"

"I'm _never _in the mood to stand you, Nuts." she snarled.

Donald 'Nuts' Worthley chuckled. "You know you love me."

"Oh,shut up!"

"Ok,I'll keep my mouth shut...and I won't tell you the last news about the Killer of Alleys!"

Ginny looked at him. "What news?"

He little bat grinned. "Sorry, but you told me to keep my mouth shut, didn't you?"

Ginny grabbed the bat and lifted him for his troath whit her right hand, pressing the claws of her left hand against his cheek and staring into his light-orange eyes. "Allow me to make myself clear"she snarled "if you don't tell me everything, I'll make sure that you will never open your stupid mouth anymore, and my father will have to find another little spy."

"Oh, come on" said the boy "I mean, I'm your best friend...you would never hurt me."

She smiled, revealing her sharp fangs. "Are you sure?"

Nuts gulped. "Uh...ok, ok, I'll tell you everything. Happy? Now let me go!"

She released him, letting him fall on the ground. "Ouch!"

"Tell me everything." she ordered.

Nuts stood up and looked up at her. "He killed another person the last night."

"So what? He kills somebody almost every night!"

"This time is different. The victim menaged to tore off his mask before be killed, and a woman saw his face from a window!"

Ginny shuddered. "You're jocking!"

"I would never joke about this."

"You joke about everything!"

"Well, this time I'm telling the truth!"Nuts exclaimed.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Ok, I trust you.Where is now that woman?"

"Fidget told me that she's talking with the Professor in his study."

"Very well"she said, then she left the room. Nuts followed her. "Ehi, wait a moment!Don't tell me that you're going to eavesdrop the conversation!"

"Exactly."

"Your father would get mad!"

"The Killer of Alleys killed my mother"Ginny said drily "I have all the rights to know who he really is."

"But..."he began. Ginny cut him off. "You're a spy or not?"

"Of course I am!"Nuts said proudly "I'm the best spy of all London!"

"Then start acting like a spy!"

* * *

"...and then he ran away."Mrs.Blunt finished.

Ratigan handed to her a packet of money. The old widow grabbed it. "Thank you, Professor. God bless you."

The Professor snarled. "God did never care of me, Mrs.Blunt. Are you able to draw his face?"

Mrs.Blunt stared stupidly at him. "You mean God's face?"

Ratigan sighed. "The face of the Killer of Alleys, idiot! Can you draw him?"

"Of course I can.I'm good to draw."

"Very well" he placed a paper and a pencil on the table "you'll have more money if you draw his face on this paper."

"Now?"

"No, tomorrow. _Of course you must draw him now_!"

Terrified, the widow took the pencil and began to draw. "Fidget."Ratigan called.

"Yes,Boss?"

"Say to Morgan and Somerset to bring Basil here.There is something he must see."

* * *

"Did you hear her?"asked Ginny, her ear pressed against the wall.

"Every word"said Nuts "that woman is really an idiot!'Do you mean God's face?' Bah!"

"It doesn't matters how idiot she is, it only matters that she can draw his face. With his portrait, Basil will surely catch him!"


	7. Chapter 7

**The missing Baroness **

Kevin Somerset watched trough the window. "He's here."

"Are you sure he's alone?"

"Yes. I saw the landlady leave the flat a few minutes ago. Are you ready?"

"Yes"said Samuel Morgan, then he suddenly went pale "uh-oh..."

Somerset looked at him. "Uh-oh? What the hell meants 'uh-oh'!"

Morgan gulped. "Er...I'm afraid I forgot the narcotic."

"You did WHAT?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Ooh,you're sorry!HOW COULD YOU..."

Morgan covered his mouth. "Ok,ok,don't worry. I've got an idea."

* * *

Ratigan gave to Basil an amused look. "Are you fine?" 

Basil grunted. "No,I have a terrible headache. Why your henchmice didn't use the narcotic like the last time?"

"The didn't?"Ratigan asked innocently.

"No, they gave me a blow on the head!"

"I understand"said Ratigan, making a mental note to gave a little reward to Morgan and Somerset.

"Why they bruoght me here so soon?"

"I have some news for you"said the Professor "a woman saw his face the last night."

Basil's jaw dropped. "You're joking!"

"No"Ratigan gave him a paper. Basil stared wordlessy a the portrait: it represented a middle-aged mouse with sharp features, gray fur and a black spot on his left cheek.

"Oh,God" Basil breathed "is this his face?"

"Yes"

Basil tried to recover his composure. "Very well. Now I'm sure I'll catch him. It's only a matter of time."

"Did you discover something about that scrap of stiff?" Ratigan asked.

"Oh,yes. It told me that our is a rather rich one, that he lives in the hight quarters and that he's addicted to drugs,expecially cocaine."

"And you discovered all this things only with a scrap of stiff?"

Basil smiled proudly"Exactly."

* * *

Meanwhile,Ginny and Nuts were listen the conversation in the next room, their ears pressed against he wall.

"Wow!"Nuts exclaimed "this detective is really clever,isn't he?"

"Shhh!"Ginny shut him up "just listen."

* * *

"But I discovered something else too" Basil added,staring Ratigan straight in his eyes. 

"What?"

Basil took an old newspaper from under his coat and handed it to Ratigan. The rat went pale as he saw the photo of the Baroness on the first page.

"Baroness Theresa Alistair"said Basil "this name meants nothing to you?Or maybe I must call her 'Theresa Ratigan'?"

* * *

Ginny was stunned. "Ehi, he also discovered who was my mother!" 

"I told you he was clev...ouch!"

"Shut up."

* * *

Ratigan looked at him. "How did you...?" 

"I just found it in an old trunk. You kidnapped her, didn't you?"

"I didn't!"

"Don't lie to me, Ratigan! What have you done to her, you monster? I'm sure you kidnapped her and forced her to stay here!"

"I DIDN'T!" Ratigan screamed. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down, then he spoke quietly: "I never forced her to stay here, Basil. It had been an her own choice."

Basil looked at his arc-enemy. "You must tell me the truth, Ratigan."

The rat stared at him with hatred. "Fine"he finally said "I'll tell you the truth. You're right, Theresa was a Baroness. I met her about ten years ago, when I still was a respected mathematics professor. I immediatly liked her. She was a brilliant woman, you know."

"Go ahead"

"There isn't much to say.Even after my troubles with law began, we secretly continued to see the each other for almost an year. Then..."

"Wait a moment"Basil cut him off "she was going to marry the Duke of York before her disappearance!"

Ratigan snarled. "Damn to that idiot of the Duke! She didn't want marry him. Her family was forcing her!"

"And then you proposed her to move in your hideout with you,didn't you?"

"Yes. She accepted. We married a few months after that. You must believe me, Basil"he said "I never forced her to do anything."

There was a minute of silence, then Basil nodded slowly. "Ok, I believe you. Now order to your henchmice to bring me back to Baker Street,I have a lot to do. And please, no blows on my head this time!"

Ratigan laughed and gave him a glass of narcotic.

"Drink this."

Basil sighed in relief. "God bless the narcotic!"


	8. Chapter 8

**The last victim**

"Ah-ha!"Basil literally jumped from his chair. He turned over to see the face of the Killer of Alleys staring at him from the paper...a face who had finally a name.Basil took a paper, wrote a name and an address on it and ran out of the room.

* * *

Ginny suddenly stopped in the middle of the dark street. Her small ears perked up. "Nuts, did you hear that noise?" 

Nuts glanced at her in disbelief. "I didn't hear anything."

"Shhh"Ginny whispered "listen".

The bat listened. For some moments he heard noises of someone who was fighting, and then a weak, muffled scream came from an alley. He heard something fell on the ground.

Ginny and Nuts looked at the each other for a moment, then they both nodded. They carefully approached at the entry and looked into the alley. A mouse was lying on the ground in a pool of blood, lightened by the moon, and another mouse was in front of him, with a bloody knife in his left hand. Ginny recognized him even before see his cat-like mask. It was the Killer of Alleys. He stared at his victim for a moment or two, then he knelt beside the body and began to write something on the ground with the blood.

Ginny had seen him in her nightmares many times, but this time she didn't feel any fear: she only felt a mixture of pain and rage invading her mind. Her instinct was crying her to took that damn killer for his troath and kill him with her bare hands, but she knew that it would be too dangerous. He had a knife, and she was unharmed. For a moment her most violent instincts fought against her brain and common sense, then she menaged to keep control on herself. Nuts was shaking violently beside her. He looked at his friend: his light-orange eyes were full of terror, and he looked like he was going to scream. She put a hand on his mouth to shut him up and took him away from the entry of the alley.

"Nuts, now listen me"she ordered in a whisper"follow him to see where his hideout. Observe him from the roofs, so you won't risk your life. I'll go to call my father and his henchmice. We'll met you here. Any question?"

The little bat shake his head. "No."

"Remember that we can't let him escape, Nuts. Mistakes won't be ammitted."

"I won't fail"he promised.

Ginny patted on his shoulder."Very well. Then good luck, nightflyer."she said, calling him with the coded name he used as a spy.

He smiled a little. "Good luck to you too, Ginny."he said, then he spread his wings and flew on a roof near the alley.

Ginny ran towards Ratigan's hideout as fast as she could.

* * *

The door opened, and a young mouse lady, cleary a maid, stared at him from the doorway. 

"Good evening, Miss"said Basil before she could speak "I'm Basil of Baker Street. Mr.Geoffrey Carmichael lives here?"

She nodded. "Yes, he lives here, but he's not here at the moment. I'm sorry."

Basil felt his blood freeze into his veins. "Did he tell you where he was going?"

She went suspicious. "Why do you want to know that?"

"I'm afraid he's in troubles"Basil lied "I need to know where he is."

The maid looked confused. "In trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"I can' explain now. Please, Miss, I need your help. Someone can get killed if you don't help me!"

She stayed silent for a moment, then: "He never tell me where he's going"she said "but I took a carriage, and I know the driver. His name is Leonard Desmond. He lives at 56 of St. John's Street. You can ask to him."

"I will"Basil exclaimed "thank-you for your help. Maybe you saved a life tonight!"

* * *

Nuts looked down to the Killer of Alleys. He had take his mask off to pass unnoticed, and now he was walking trought the dark streets. The bat follow him for a while, then he saw him enter into an old fabric. 

He had found the killer's hideout.

* * *

The drunken mouse grabbed Ginny's left arm. "Hey, baby"he slurred "where are you running?" 

Ginny snarled. "It's not your concern"she said sharply "now let me go, damn drunkard!"

He blinked. "What...?"

"You heard me, you idiot! If you don't want troubles, don't upset me and stay out of my way!"

The mouse shuddered, surprised the little girl's tone of command, then he grinned and pulled out a gun, pointing it against Ginny's head. "How you dare to call me an idiot, you little filthy sewer..."

The mose didn't see Ginny's clawed hand plunge into his stomach, but he felt it. He screamed, and let go Ginny's left arm. The gun fell on the ground. She kicked him on his right knee, causing him to collapse on the ground. He screamed again, then he saw the gun a few inches from him and tried to grab it. Using all her strenght, Ginny grabbed the mouse, lifted him over her head and tossed him down of the sidewalk. The mouse fell on the ground with a weak scream, then he didn't move. Ginny stared at him for a second, her calws dripping with blood, then she grinned.

"I warned you to not upset me"she said at the form who was lying on the ground, unconcious or maybe dead "oh, by the way...I'm a half-blood, not a rat." Then she grabbed the mouse's gun, cleaned her bloody hand on her shirt an ran away.

* * *

And this is the eighth chapter. Maybe it's a little too harsh,but I always liked dark stories. R&R! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Geoffrey Carmichael**

"Geoffrey Carmichael, uh? Of course I know him" said Leonard Desmond, pouring a cup of tea for himself "he's a little...well, he's an original, you know. Tea? "

"No, thank-you" Basil said with impatience "do you remember where you carried him a couple of hours ago?"

"Yes" Desmond answered "I carried him on Carnaby Street, near the old fabric factory."

"Carnaby Street?It's an unusual place for a rich mouse as Mr.Carmichael, isn'it?"

Leonard Desmond nodded. "I told you he's an original"he said.

"And didn't he ask you to wait here?"

"No. He never wants me wait for him."

_It doesn't surprise me_, tought Basil.

* * *

Ginny ran breathlessy into Ratigan's study. "DADDY!"she exclaimed "I saw him! He's near Carnaby Street!" 

Ratigan's jaw almost dropped on the floor. "WHAT? You saw him?"

"Yes! We must..."

Ratigan looked at her with anxiety. "Are you fine? Did he try to hurt you?"

"I'm fine, he didn't see me. Now..."

"And Nuts? Where is he? "

"I told him to follow the Killer of Alleys. We have to meet him at the corner of Carnaby Street."

Ratigan patted on her shoulder. "Very well" he took a gun from the table and put it in his poket "Fidget!" he called out.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Who is in the hideout at the moment?"

"Beside me, there are only Morgan, Somerset, Thistle, Kane and Franklin. You know, it's Saturday evening..."

"I KNOW it's Saturday evening, you idiot" Ratigan snapped "tell them that I know where is the Killer of Alleys, and that I want them ready to follow me to Carnaby Street within two minutes. Fidget, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

Fidget quickly stumbled out of the room. Ratigan stroked Ginny's black hair. "Wait here, honey."

"I don't want to wait here!" Ginny protested "I want to come with you!"

"Don't even THINK to come with us!"Ratigan almost screamed "it's too dangerous!"

"I can take care of myself!"she growled defiantly "you can't make me to stay here!"

"YOU'LL STAY HERE,WHETHER YOU WANT OR NOT!"

They silently stared the each other for a while, then Ratigan went over and raised her chin with one hand to see her yellow eyes. "Ginevra, I'm just afraid for you" he said softly "I couldn't help your mother, three years ago.I left you two alone that night, and it had been the worst mistake of all my life. I won't make the same mistake again. Do you undestand?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Boss?" Fidget called from the door "we're ready."

"I'm coming."said Ratigan, then he went out and closed the door behind him, locking his daughter inside. "I'm sorry, honey" he whispered "but it's the only way to be sure that you'll stay here."

* * *

Ginny stared at the door for a while, then she took something from his pocket. It was the gun she had taken from the drunken mouse she had beaten. She opened it. It was loaded. Ginny tought for a moment, then she put the gun inside his poket again and approached to the fireplace. Fortunately, there was no fire at the moment. She began to climb up trough the chimney.

* * *

"Professor!"Nuts called out. Ratigan stopped in the middle of the empty dark street anf looked at the little bat. 

"Where is he?"

"He's in the old fabric factory.He keeps his mask and the knives there."

"Are you sure he's still there?"

"He was five minutes ago."

"Good job. Now come back to the hideout, we don't need you now."

As Nuts flew away, Ratigan pulled out his gun. "Follow me"he said to his henchmice "if you see him shoot him, but without kill him. It's a my task."

"It's not your task, Ratigan"said a voice behind them.

The henchmice turned over in disbelief. Ratigan smiled at his arc-enemy. "Good evening, Basil.I didn't expect to see you here."

"And I didn't expect to see _you_, Professor. I must admit that you're quite good as a detective.Had you never tought about a change of job?"

Ratigan growled, holding up his gun. "It's not funny, Basil. Where are Martin and Blake?"

Basil smirked."You mean the henchmice you send after me? They're most likely looking for me somewhere. I shook them off about three hours ago."

The Professor sighed. "Those idiots..."

"Don't worry, I didn't call the police."

"Should I trust you?"

"Do you have another chance?"

Ratigan smiled slightly. "Do you know that nothing would stop me to kill you now, Basil?"

"You won't, Ratigan. You need as help as possible to catch him now. You won't kill anyone tonight"

" You're wrong" said Ratigan, lowering the gun "I won't kill anyone...except for the Killer of Alleys."

"No" Basil said "I told you it's not your task. I must bring him to justice."

"I've all the rights to kill him! He killed my wife!"

"I know it, but he didn't kill only your wife, Ratigan. He killed a lot of people, and their relatives have the right to see his punishment, just as you!"

Ratigan stayed silent for a moment, then: "Fine. I won't kill him, but you must swear to me that all London will see his death!"

"I swear"Basil said "Geoffrey Carmichael will pay for his crimes."

"Geoffrey Carmichael? Is it his name?"

"Yes."

"Uh, Boss?"asked Fidget, getting closer to them "maybe it's time to go..."

Ratigan nodded, then he turned to his henchmice. "Let's go."

* * *

"Felicia!"Ginny called "come here, Felicia!" 

A hudge Persian cat appeareed from the darkness. "MEOW!"

Ginny stroked her fur."Hi, Felicia!"

Felicia purred and licked her face. "Good cat" Ginny laughed, then she climbed on her back. "Come on, Felicia! To Carnaby Street!"


	10. Chapter 10

**The Showdown**

"Are you sure he's still here?"Basil asked, looking to the old fabric factory "there isn't any sign of him."

Ratigan sighed. "Did you expect the writing 'The Killer of Alleys is here'on the door? "

"Ah ah" Basil said sarcastically "very funny."

"Do you have a weapon with you?"

"Yes."Basil pulled out a revolver from his coat.

"Good."Ratigan turned to his henchmice "Morgan, Somerset, enter from that window and search him in the right side of the factory. Thistle and Kane will search him in the left side, and Fidget and Franklin in the upper floor."

"And I?" Basil asked.

"You'll come with me"Ratigan said sharply "I want to look over you every moment.And at the first wrong move..."he pulled out his gun to prove his point.

Basil gulped.

* * *

"Stop here!" 

Ginny got off from Felicia's back and patted on her nose. She purred. "Good cat"Ginny whispered "now go back home."

As Felicia disappeared in the darkness, Ginny pulled out the gun from his poket and ran towards the old factory.

* * *

"Any sign of him?"Basil asked, trying to see something in the darkness.He wasn't very happy of his present situation: he was in an old, dark factory, looking for a heartless killer who could be hidden everywere with his knife...and his arc-enemy was beside him with a gun in his hand. 

"Nothing."

Basil snorted. "I can't see anything! It's too dark here!"

"Shhhh"Ratigan whispered "I heard something."

In that moment, the door shut close, and the light turned on.

Ratigan blinked. "What the hell..."

Basil looked around. "He's here."

"_I know _he's here, Basil! The lights doesn't turns on by theirselves!"

They both stopped in the middle of the room and lifted their guns, ready to fire. The room was full of old machinerys covered with dust, who offered innumerables hiding places. There was no one in sight.

"He's watching over us"Ratigan snarled "he's somewhere in this room, watching our every move ."

"What if he has a pistol?"Basil asked "he would easily kill us.I would nevere think to die beside you."

"Oh,shut up,jinx!"Ratigan cut him off sharply, carefully stepping toward a half-opened old closet. He opened it. "What the..."

There was any sort of objects inside the closet: brooches, bracelets, some watches, cuff-links, necklaces...

"Oh, God"Ratigan breathed "he took these things from his victims. There are his trophys."

Then he suddenly shuddered, staring at something in the closet. "No..."he whispered "it can't be...". With a white-gloved hand, he took the beautiful golden ring from the closet a cleaned it from the dust.

It was Theresa's wedding ring.

THUD!

Ratigan heard the noise of a blow, and turned to see Basil falling limply on the ground with a moan. Behind him there was the Killer of Alleys, unmasked, still with the brick in his hand. "Good evening, Professor" Geoffrey Carmichael grinned, staring at him with his cold black eyes "you've found her ring, didn't you?"

Ratigan snarled and lifted his gun, ready to fire. Carmichael threw something agaist him. Ratigan screamed in pain as the knife ran into his right shoulder, and his gun fell from his hand. He collapsed on his knees.

"Well, well" Geoffrey Carmichael laughed, taking Ratigan's gun and pointing it against him "and so, the Napoleon of Crime is now knelt in front of me.The last time I saw you, you were knelt near your wife."

Ratigan's eyes grew red of anger. "_You were there_!"

"Oh, yes. I was hiding near there, and I saw the whole scene. How sweet! Your wife was a beautiful woman, you know."

"Why did you kill her?"

Carmichael laughed insanely. "Because I like kill. It's a good reason as any other, isn't it?I had to stop for almost three years because of some trouble with my healt, but now I'm back to work!"

Ratigan stared at his wife's killer. "You're mad."

"Oh, no, I'm not mad. If I would be mad, I would kill that charming little tomboy of you daughter too. I never kill children."

Ratigan growled fiercely. "You're barking mad! I hope to see you rot in hell!"

Carmichael grinned "If there is somebody who's going to rot in hell this night it is you, Professor."he said. He cocked the gun, getting ready to fire...

BANG!

Geoffrey Carmichael screamed in pain as the bullet hit his arm. The gun fell from his hand. Another bullet hit his right leg, causing him falling on the ground with another scream. Ratigan turned to see the person who had saved his life.

"_Ginevra_!"

Ginny was a few feet away, still with the gun in her hand."Daddy!"she yelled, kneeling beside her father "you're wounded!"

"It's nothing serious, honey"Ratigan said, grabbing the knife and driving it away from his shoulder with a gasp of pain "didn't I...didn't I tell you to stay home?"

"I'm sorry, daddy, but..."

"Don't apologize, honey. You saved my life. By the way, who gave you that gun?"

"I found it"Ginny lied.

"Uhm."Ratigan didn't seem to believe her. He looked at his daughter for a moment, then: "It doesn't matter" he said, putting a handkerchief on the wound, then he saw something sparkle on the floor. He took it.

"It is mom's wedding ring!"Ginny exclaimed. Ratigan nodded.

"Yes. He stole it from her that night."

"How...how cute..."said a mocking voice. They both turned to see Carmichael. He still had Ratigan's gun in his hand. "I think that I'll make an exception to my rules this time..."he gasped "I'll kill you daughter too."

"I don't think so"Ratigan said quietly, putting the ring in his poket.

THUD!

A brick hit him on the head, making him fall senseless to the ground. Basil trew the brick away and handcuffed him, then he rubbed his head. "And now we're draw"he grunted "I'm tired of those damn blows on my head!"

In that moment, the door swung open and Ratigan's henchmice ran in the room.

"Boss!" Fidget called "are you fine? We heard a gunshot and..."he stopped, seeing the scene. "What...?"

"You hadn't been very useful"Ratigan said ironically, getting on his feet with Ginny's support "anyway, it doesn't matters. We have him".

Basil was a little uneasy. He was surrounded whith Ratigan henchmice, and now that he had the Killer of Alleys, Ratigan didn't need of him anymore. He could order to his henchmice to kill him in every moment... "Er...maybe it's time to call the police"he finally said "to bring him to jail, you know." If Ratigan wanted to give the order to kill him, it would be now.

Ratigan simply nodded. "I'll send somebody to call the police, you only have to wait here.And remember" he added, pointing at the Carmichael's body "I want him hammed...and not a single word about me or my wife."

"He will be executed in front of all London within a week, and no one will know about your an your wife's part in this casa. It's a promise."

The two mortal enemies stared at the each other for a while. "Very well"Ratigan finally said "our... 'alliance' is ended by now. I won't get you killed this time, Basil, but I want you know that the next time I won't have any pity."

"And I won't hesitate to bring you to jail just like him."Basil answered. Hatred was in their eyes again.

Ginny stared at the detective. _He's all my family, Mr.Basil If one day you will send my father in jail,I will have to kill you, _she tought.

"Let's go"Ratigan ordered, still supported by his daughter "our job here is ended."

* * *

Well,this is chapter 10! I'll update the epilogue within a few days. R&R! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

The eyes of thousands of mice were pointed towards the gallows.

"Geoffrey Michael Carmichael" said the guard " you have been sentenced to be executed for the murders of thirty-five people. Do you have any last words?"

Despite the situation, Carmichael laughed insanely, staring at the mice in the square with his cold black eyes. "You can't stop me, you idiots! I'll come back! Not even the death can stop me! I'm eternal!"

The guard turned towards the executioner. "At my signal, Dugan."

The whole square hold the breath...

...and the signal came.

* * *

"Ginny" Nuts said softly "maybe we should go. He's dead, you can see him." 

Ginny was staring at Carmichael body. "Yes" she whispered "he's dead. I' sorry that my father can't see him now."

"He can't leave the hideout before the night, you know. It's too dangerous."

She slowly nodded. "I know it. Let's..." she suddenly stopped, staring at the person near the gallows. It was Basil. The words he had said to her father echoed in her mind: 'I won't hesitate to bring you to jail just like him...'

Ginny grinded her teeth. _If someday you'll succeed to put my father in jail or worse, Basil, I'll make you pay for it. Trust me._

* * *

Basil looked at the dead body again, then he turned his glance away. The Killer of Alleys was dead. The case was closed. "Now it's your turn, Ratigan"he whispered to himself "I'm sorry for your daughter, but you're a criminal and I must bring you to justice. Someday I'll get you, Professor. Even if it will take me years, I'll get you."

* * *

Ratigan was sitting on a sofa, staring at his wife's wedding ring, hanged with a golden chain.

"Is hedead?"he asked without turning.

Ginny nodded slowly, sitting next to him. "Yes, he's dead. I saw him die."

There was a moment of silence, then Ratigan stroked her hair. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing. It's just...I mean, I'm glad that he's dead, but..."

"...but?"

"This won't bring her back"she sighed and hugged him, hiding her little face on his chest "I miss her."

Ratigan rubbed her back. "I know, honey. I miss her too" he said, then he put the golden chain with the wedding ring around her neck " take this."

Ginny's yellow eyes widened. "But..."

Ratigan stroked her black hair. "No 'buts', honey. I want you have it."

She hugged her father again. "Thank you, daddy..."she whispered.

Ratigan lifted her chin with a hand. "Don't thank me, Ginevra.You earned it. You saved my life...although you disobeyed me. I told you to stay home, remember? By the way, how did you come out?"

"Trough the chimney."

Ratigan laughed. "Look, look"he said "I didn't know you were a little escape artist!"

Ginny grinned. "Just call me genius."

"And that gun?"

"I stole it from a mouse.He was drunken, and he wanted to...well, I don't know what he wanted, but i didn't like it. So I beat him and stole his gun."

Ratigan chuckled. "You're a naughty girl, aren't you?"

Ginny smiled, revealing her sharp teeth. "Of course I am"she said proudly"after all, I'm the daughter of the World's Greatest Criminal Mind!"

* * *

Complete! Finally! I'm almost sorry that this fic is finished, I enjoied to write it...Anyway, R&R! 


End file.
